


Con of a Blood Filled Night

by ShyChangling



Series: Ascended AU [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cannibalism, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Felix didn't believe in Harrowed Demons. So he lives his life faking the work of  a Vigil. Its not long till he makes a friend in the forest. He doesn't remember him. But certainly its the start of a new con.





	Con of a Blood Filled Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this faaar before my docmal ascended fic. Been editing and looking over it for months to hope it still works. So please enjoy it.

Felix didn’t believe in the Harrowed. Figured they were something the Vigils conjured up to scare the masses into paying them. If so then why not he get in on the con.  
It wasn’t hard at all, tell a village you sensed a one and he’ll rid them of it. Spend three days in the forest and come back with some animal skull claiming it to be the beast. The villagers would empty their purses in gratitude. Leave, find new village, rinse repeat. He had pocketed quite a lot from this plan and all was going rather smoothly as he avoided others who called themselves Vigils. For the most part he had been alone in his con.  
It wasn’t until recently that he gained a partner.  
He wasn’t sure when he had gathered a traveling companion. Everything became blurry when the other showed up. He was much taller than Felix, smelled of copper and iron on certain days. Felix finally got up the nerve to ask him who he was. “Locus,” was the only answer he got.  
At first Felix figured this person was an actual Vigil who caught whiff of his games and was sent to keep an eye. But nothing about that was adding up.

\--

Felix shifts his legs sitting by the fire Locus made. "I realy don't remember telling you you could follow me. I'm a Vigil after all. I do dangerous work." He tries pushing the lie maybe that would incite the other to talk. Locus merely turns his head to look to him and returns to feeding the fire. "You don't talk much."

"Only when needed," Locus finally speaks. He wore the eye cover of what was probably a helmet over his eyes. It made him seem intimidating but nothing the other did was that frightful. He builds a makeshift oven with the stones and said little after that. 

"You know, if you wanted a proper cooked meal we could of stayed at an inn, I have the money for it." Felix knows there must be a forest tavern nearby, he had seen a sign for it a mile back. Locus demanded they keep moving. "Don't trust the things in this forest," was the vague warning under his words. 

Locus eventually starts to unwrap the meat from his bag and sets it over the stones to cook. He pauses a moment and shifts through the bag for spices. He sighs bemused at himself for not buying more as the containers he pulled were empty. He looks to Felix just a moment. "Do you have anything?"

"Sure, I got plenty. But as I said we'd wouldn't even need to cook if we sta-"

"Do you want to die in a mouse trap, Felix?" Locus holds his gaze. "There are no taverns in this place. No shelter, no beds." 

Felix huffs. Locus would continue to be vague. He figured the man was trying to say the tavern was a trap set up by a Harrowed. He couldn't drop his own lie just to explain it was bullshit. He was supposed to be playing the part of Vigil and he was apperently failing.

\--

Its not till they're further into the forest does Felix finally learn what Locus is.

Locus had slipped off into the night. The iron smell was strong that night as Felix stirs awake. He looks around but can not find his new companion. He gets to his feet and throws another piece of wood onto the fire. "Locus!" He shouts, he should know better.

There's a scream in the distance. Felix feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He freezes in place. He grabs his sword. He may only be playing the part of Vigil but something in him wants to see. To help? He's not sure. There's a chance its Locus in danger.

Oh how wrong he was.

Felix follows through the forest. Sound of crunching in the distance. He feels he should turn back. Pretend he heard nothing. 

But his feet move forward. Sword clanking along the ground. He sees something large hunched over. Digging into a traveler. Felix scrunches up his nose the smell startling him ever so slightly. 

He charges, sword pointed ready to pierce.

The humanoid figure slinks away from the corpse. Out of danger's way. He stands and Locus looks down, face covered in blood. "You should of stayed by the safety of the fire, Felix."

Felix looks up. Stumbling back, tripping over the corpse. He laughs. "Cannibal!" He laughs louder. "Fucking lord, Locus what the fuck is this!" He slinks away from the body he tripped over and points his weapon up. But he is in awe. The way Locus gleams jade and crimson under the silver moon. A beauty unlike Felix has ever imagined. Is this a Harrowed? Why would one ever kill something so perfect.

Locus sighs. He knew this would not of lasted. He could only get away with this trickery for so long. But this is the first time he does not hear screams. "You don't seem frightened," he questions.

"Oh I am terrified. But I am much more amazed," Felix drops his weapon, the power of such a thing enchants him to his core. "Make me like you."

"You do not want that. Flesh and blood are all you'll want."

"Its practically already my diet. I don't see how this is different."

Perhaps Felix could still be helpful to him. If he is offering. "I don't think I know how to change you. But you can start on your own. Eat what I kill and eventually you'll see a change." Locus is uncertain. But if he is to keep Felix as a face of trust for others, it will be done.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually like jumping around between Locus and Felix starting out a monster first and leading the other down a dark path. For Ascended its Locus first for alot of other fantasy stories its usually Felix. But the constant is Felix is often alittle too accepting of these things.
> 
> Heck I may try to eventually write up Locus' Ascended backstory cause he didn't start like this. That much I know is true.  
> I just like playing with their dynamic like this. Its fun and leads to interesting interpretations of things.
> 
> I may also rewrite this one some day as I figure this au out more. There's somethings I have an itch to change but I wanted this out instead of sitting in my done folders collecting digital dust.


End file.
